In Cold Blood
by Violet Lolita
Summary: The horror of the Gatlin Massacre returns to Nebraska.
1. The Walk

Anika sighed.

The crisp night cut her skin as she hugged her jacket closer. She turned her head backwards and stared at the empty road behind her. Her car was no longer in sight.

The only noise came from her feet stepping on the loose gravel and the wind blowing through the corn. The corn surrounded her. There was no escape.

Why does this have to happen to me? I must be cursed, she thought.

The corn seemed to whisper, Come, come to me.

A chill ran down Anika's spine. She approached a sign that read 'GATLIN 1 MILE'. Her feet ached but she kept walking until she could no longer feel or see the wind whipping her hair in front of her eyes.

It was black. She was out cold before she could even read the 'WELCOME TO GATLIN' sign in front of her.


	2. Arrival at Hemingford

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I really appreciate it, it keeps me motivated to continue with the story. I'd also like to note that the story takes place a bit after 666 but it has to do mostly with the first movie. The main things taken from 666 are the character Hannah and the idea of Samuel. So, if you haven't seen 666 you should be able to follow the storythough I command that you gorent the movie NOW! It's good, I promise.

Anika awoke with her head pounding. The loose dirt slid through her fingers as she attempted to pull herself off the ground.

Where the hell am I?

She stood in front of the 'WELCOME TO GATLIN' sign. Grudgingly, she took a few steps forward as she brushed the dirt off her clothes.

I'm never going to make it to Hemingford, she thought. I'll spend the rest of my life wandering around this wasteland, traveling from ghost town to ghost town. "Gatlin," she scoffed and kicked the ground, "here I come."

She began walking towards the small town in the distance, trying to pace herself and stop from thinking about the hammer nailing at her head.

God, I wonder what time it is, she thought, Aunt Augustina is probably worried out of her mind since I was supposed to arrive last night. It's all the car's fault, she whined.

Her feet kept carrying her along the path, keeping a steady rhythm as they pounded against the gravel. The faint sound of a car engine reached her ears, she came to a stop. She moved her hand up against her forehead as she squinted her eyes, hoping for a glance of the vehicle. Sure enough, a car approached.

Hopefuly I can hitch a ride to Hemingford, she said as the car came to a halt beside her.

"Is that your car back there?" A girl asked as she placed her sunglasses on top of her head.

"Yeah, it broke down. I was hoping there would be a tow truck service in Gatlin."

The girl was quiet for a second then said in a solemn voice, "I wouldn't go to Gatlin," she paused, "where were you traveling in the first place?"

"Hemingford."

"I live there," the girl said, "I'll drive you there if you want."

"Thank you," Anika said as she opened the car door and sat down.

The girl stepped on the gas and at once they were on their way. She tipped her sunglasses back down over her eyes and asked, "What's your name?"

"Anika."

"I'm Hannah," she said. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you traveling to Hemingford?"

"My Aunt Augustina lives there and I decided to pay her a visit before returning to school. You see, I go to a boarding school in Southern Nebraska so it's not that far out of my way."

"Well, I hope you enjoy staying in Hemingford. It's not very big and it's rare when we get visitors so that's why I was asking. I know your aunt. She performs experiments on the corn, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she's trying to invent a type of ear that resists insects and disease. It seems pretty crazy to me though."

Hannah laughed. "Well, it would be a useful invention in these parts. Lately more and more of the stalks have been ridden with disease." Anika could clearly see the town up ahead, they were less than five minutes away.

The cornfields really are nice when you're looking at them from an air conditioned car, Anika thought. Hannah pulled the car to a halt as they entered the city. She pointed to a blue house on the left and said, "That's where I live, come and get me if you need anything, okay?"

"Sure. Thank you for everything." Anika stepped out of the car and onto the almost empty street. The blaring rays of the sun made her wish that she was back in the car but instead she began walking towards the center of the town.


	3. Aunt Augustina

Anika shoved her hand into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a grocery receipt. She flipped it over and glanced at the address written on the backside. 346 Faith Lane.

The town center was desolate except for one woman who was carrying a bouquet of flowers. Anika approached her.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am. Can you tell me how to get to Faith Lane?" Anika asked nervously.

The woman smiled and said, "Just head three blocks north from here, it's on the right side of the street."

"Thank you," Anika said, smiling back.

"May I ask you why you're here? We don't get many visitors."

"I'm visiting my Aunt Augustina. I haven't seen her in over a year."

"Augustina Sanders?" the woman asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, I'm very good friends with her. You're lucky to have such a wonderful woman for an aunt. She's probably one of the smartest people that I've ever known," the woman said.

"I know; I admire her a lot."

The woman stretched her hand out to Anika and said, "My name is Rachel Colby. Let me know if you need anything during your stay. I live towards the entrance of the town; ask your aunt where it is."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. My name is Anika, by the way."

The woman smiled again and said, "Hopefully I'll see you again, Anika," as she walked away, flowers in hand.

Anika followed Mrs. Colby's directions and found herself standing in front of a narrow street, the corn stalks growing on the right side. 341….342….343…..344…..345…..346, Anika counted the address numbers until she found herself standing in front of a white house, her aunt's house. The house looked like it could use a new coat of paint and a few of the roof shingles were missing. The corn enclosed the right side of the house, leaving no room for a backyard or a garden.

Anika walked up the wooden steps and gently lifted the knocker, then allowed it to crash against the door.

No one answered.

She knocked again, harder, and received the same result. "Aunt Augustina? Are you home? It's Anika," she called.

The only sound was the breeze sailing through the seas of corn.

Anika rested her hand against the doorknob. Maybe I should just see if it's open, she thought. She gently twisted and opened the door. It was unlocked.

"Aunt Augustina?" She called.

Anika quietly shut the door behind herself. Maybe she just went to the store, she thought. Anika slowly began to walk through the entrance hall and into the living room. There were two patterned couches and a small TV set; Anika wanted to just relax for a while but the sound of her stomach growling lead her to the kitchen.

She decided to just make herself a sandwich, after all it wasn't her house and she didn't want to be rude. The ingredients were set on the counter, and Anika reached for a knife from the holder. The biggest one was missing. Anika began to slice up the lettuce when a chill ran down her spine. She shrugged it off.

Anika took the sandwich back into the living room and sat down upon one of the couches.

"I guess I should just watch some TV until she returns. Now where is the remote," she said to herself as she began searching the room for the remote.

It was nowhere to be found. Something felt wrong.

She stood up and began walking through the hallway. There was blood dripping out from underneath one of the doors.

"Oh my God, Oh my God," she whispered.

Anika opened the door.

Aunt Augustina was lying there with a butcher knife in her back.

'ALL THOSE WHO DEFILE THE CORN WILL BE KILLED' was written on the wall in blood.

She screamed as loud as she could.


	4. Caught in the Moment

**Author's Notes: **I'd still like to thank everyone for reviewing. It means so much to me, honestly. I'll be gone for a few days but I'll try to update as soon as I can!

Anika felt warm hands place a blanket over her shoulders. It was late at night and the officer just finished interviewing her.

Mrs. Colby sat down next to Sadie. "Would you like to stay with me until everything works out?" she offered.

Anika nodded.

"Then come on, dear," Mrs. Colby said as she stood up and offered a hand to Anika. They both silently walked through the streets back to Mrs. Colby's house. When Anika saw the house, she remembered it as the one that Hannah had pointed to when she first arrived.

Mrs. Colby took out her key and held open the door for Anika. "Thank you," she whispered, still having trouble forming words. Mrs. Colby opened a door on the right side of the hall and flipped the light switch.

"You can sleep here," she said.

Anika walked deeper into the room and sat down on the bed. "Thank you for everything."

"It's no problem at all," Mrs., Colby said, "Good night." The door was shut behind her.

With a yawn, Anika pulled herself off of the bed. Her eyes were still clouded with sleep's spell as she walked across the wooden floor to the door. She soon discovered the living room, complete with two couches and a coffee table. "Mrs. Colby?" Anika called hesitantly.

Hannah appeared instead, "Hey," she said, "my mom went to the store for a while. You remember me, right?"

"Yeah," Anika said, recalling yesterday's events with a lurch in her stomach.

"Well," Hannah said, "I have to leave for work in a few minutes but my son Samuel's babysitter is here. Her name is Britannia, she's upstairs right now. Let me introduce you to her."

Hannah led Anika up the staircase and into a room completely filled with toys. "Hello," a voice said, Anika turned her head and saw a teenage girl rocking a little boy in her arms.

"Hi," Anika said timidly.

Hannah looked at Britannia and said, "This is Anika, she'll be staying with us for a few days."

Britannia glanced at Anika, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same."

Britannia whispered, "It's always such fun being in Hemingford, the town's a lot bigger than Gatlin so you meet interesting people." Her green-eyed gaze bore into Anika's eyes.

"Do you live in Gatlin?"

"Yes, I've lived there my whole life. I come to Hemingford everyday to baby-sit Samuel here." She smiled at the boy in her arms.

"Well," Hannah interrupted, "I've gotta run. I'd rather not be late for work." She leaned over Samuel and placed a kiss on his forehead and whispered goodbye as she walked out of the room. Silence followed her departure.

"Uh, so is Samuel Hannah's son?"

"Yes. Let's head downstairs. Samuel doesn't like to be woken up quickly so it's better to give him some time."

They headed downstairs. Hannah traced the railing of the staircase with her fingers, ignoring everything that was around her, lost in her thoughts.

As soon as she reached the bottom, a hand covered her mouth and a knife was millimeters from her throat.

"Come on," a man said. "Let's get going quickly."

Anika struggled against the grip but made no attempts to scream for fear of the knife slicing her neck.


	5. The Basement

Anika was alone, her hands bound with thick, itchy rope.

Her lips emitted a moan as she struggled to pull herself into an upright position. Her legs were also bound. The walls were cold, made of a rough stone while the floor was cement.

Anika guessed that she was in a basement.

The door opened and light flooded the room. Anika could see empty shelves out of the corner of her eye but all her attention was focused on the opening door.

A man stepped forward. Anika corrected herself, he was not a man. He was still a boy; in his late teens.

He shut the door behind himself and turned on the flashlight in his right hand.

He pointed it straight at her.

"Hello Susanna," he said.

Anika was silent until she finallyhad enough nerve tosay,"My name isn't Susanna and what do you want with me?"

The boy stepped closer to her. "I cannot answer that without His permission."

"Then tell me who you are!" she half-shouted, panicking.

"My name is Cain Boardman."


	6. Mara's House

Anika felt a chill run down her spine. "Just tell me what you want with me."

"I told you that I do not have His permission to tell you, therefore I cannot."

"Who is He?" Anika said as Cain began to pace back and forth, his footsteps pounding against the cold cement.

"He is God. He Who Walks Behind the Rows leads us. He brings us a harvest every year and he provides us with a mission," Cain said, his voice sounded as though he had rehearsed the lines beforehand.

Anika was silent until she asked, "What is that mission?"

"To destroy the infidel and those who defile the corn."

_This is a dream._

_Tell me this is a dream, _she thought.

A smile lit up upon Cain's face but the lighting added a sinister touch to his face. "I've been waiting for this for so long, Susanna, the day we would be reunited."

The door opened again and a girl entered. It was Britannia and in her arms slept Samuel.

Cain turned his head toward the newcomer. "Hello Eve," he whispered.

Cain turned his head back to Anika. "This is Eve," he said, "but I'm sure you know her as Britannia."

Eve took no notice of Anika as she said, "Mara wishes to see the girl."

"Tell her I'll have her ready in a few minutes."

Anika saw Eve nod in the dim light of the flashlight as she opened the door and left.

Cain made sure the door was closed.

"Well, I'd love to be able to talk longer but I must prepare you to see Mara."

Anika quickly asked, "What does this Mara person want with me?"

"You'll have to wait and find out," Cain said as he leaned down and drew a knife from his belt," I'm going to cut the ropes around your ankles. I would advise you not to run however because you will find this knife in your back if you do."

The ropes were undone and Cain helped her stand up. His hand was firmly placed upon her shoulder. He led her to a house, the paint was chipped and the grass needed a good trim. He knocked twice on the door and it opened.

The house was very small. The dim lighting made the furniture hard to see but Anika could tell most of it had a faded flower pattern. Cain led her up the stairs and into a room.

A girl stood at the front.

Cain bowed and left, quietly shutting the door.

Silence followed until Mara said, "So, how do you like Gatlin so far?"

"Uh, it's okay, I guess," Anika said, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm glad, Gatlin used to be horribly ugly. Chemicals from the corn stained the air everywhere you walked. It was terrible. But that's all in the past. He saved us." Mara took a step towards Anika. "I'm so glad to have you with us."

Mara smiled.


	7. The Gathering

Anika just stared at the girl.

"He Who Walks Behind the Rows spoke to me in a dream and told me you were going to Hemingford. However, He needs you in Gatlin so I sent Cain and Britannia to work out a plan to retrieve you and the child."

"What's so special about me?"

The young girl smiled again, "Many things."

Anika sighed. _A straight answer would be nice, _she thought. "And how do you know all of this?"

"I am the messenger of He Who Walks Behind the Rows. He told me all about you in a dream. You will be staying in my house for the time being." Mara cleared her throat. "If you try to escape He **will** know and He **will** tell me. I'm sure you wouldn't like to face the punishment either. If you refuse to cooperate with me then you will end up staying in the basement of the house next door." Her tone was firm and serious.

Anika nodded.

"Follow me, I'll show you your room and provide you with some new clothes to wear."

Mara opened the door of the room and motioned for Anika to follow. Anika stared at the ground as she walked, concentrating on her shoes tapping against the wooden floor.

"This is your room," Mara said as she held open the door.

The room was small. The only furniture was a bed, covered with a pastel quilt, and a dresser with chipped white paint. There were no windows and the walls were a faded shade of beige.

It reminded her vaguely of a cross between a prison and a mental ward.

"Er, will I ever be able to leave this place?"

Mara smiled and said, "It depends," as she walked over to the dresser and opened a drawer. She pulled out a dress and set it down on the bed.

"Put this on and come to the kitchen when you're done. It won't be hard to find, it's just right down the hall."

Anika nodded. Mara turned and left the room, gently shutting the door behind her. Anika turned to look at the dress on the bed. It was a shade of light blue, with lace on the collar and the edges. There was a pair of brown boots sitting next to the bed. Anika dressed quickly and headed towards the kitchen, not quite sure of where she was going.

Cain was sitting at the table. He turned to look at her as soon as she entered the room. Mara sat next to him, she was glancing at the two with a hint of amusement on her face.

"Does he live here also?" Anika asked, trying to sound polite.

"Yes, Cain and I are joined. You would consider the concept something like marriage." Anika found this odd considering that Mara looked so young. "We don't have much time to talk right now. We need to go to the meeting." Both Cain and Mara stood up and started walking to the door.

"Just follow me," Cain said.

"Okay," Anika said as she began to follow, quickening her pace to catch up to his fast walking. Mara walked behind her. Cain led the two of them through rows and rows of corn until they reached a small clearing. A few of the children had already arrived and were sitting on the dark soil looking anxious.

As soon as everyone arrived at the clearing Mara began to speak.

"The will of He Who Walks Behind the Rows has been done."

A boy of around 17 stepped forward, carrying a child in his arms. The child was Samuel, wrapped in a white blanket. "This is the child that we have been told of. This is the child of Gabriel, Himself disguised in human flesh, and the girl of the prophesy. We must raise him here in Gatlin and train him to be strong enough to lead another generation of the Children into His favor." The boy took a step back and Mara once again began to speak.

"This is Susannah Boardman…." She raised her arm in the direction of Anika.

**_Boardman?_** Anika thought, _where have I heard that name before?_

"…Daughter of Malachai and Ruth Boardman. She was born in this town many years ago but has been separated from us until now…."

It hit her. She knew exactly where she had heard the name before.


	8. The Family

The meeting was over and all of the children scattered throughout the cornfield, heading back home.

Anika was dizzy with thoughts as she walked behind Mara, Cain lagged behind with his knife in hand. _Boardman? They seriously must think I'm someone else._

It was cold out, the wind made chills run down Anika's spine.

They finally reached the house.

Mara said, "Do you want anything to eat?" as soon as they stepped inside.

I swallowed and murmured, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You are now part of the family so you should not feel nervous to ask for something if you're hungry."

"I'm not part of _your_ family," spat Anika.

Mara paused and glanced at Cain. "Oh dear," she said, her small voice sounded as young as she looked. "I suppose we should have explained everything before the ceremony." For a moment, a look of amusement crossed Cain's face but it was replaced by a serious frown as he crossed his arms.

"I don't even want to hear it right now, please…" she said softly.

Cain's face flushed, "You'll hear it if I want you to hear it."

Mara sighed.

"You are a part of my family, not of the family of that disgusting aunt of yours," Cain hissed, slamming his fist against the wooden table.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY AUNT!" screamed Anika, "She's been more of a family to me than your GOD-FORSAKEN relatives have been!"

Cain gripped the handle of his knife then gently slid it out from the look of his belt.

The manic look in his eyes silenced Anika, who until then had considered saying something else. The knife hit the table and he advanced towards Anika, "You want to know what? I killed your pathetic Aunt. I was the sole witness to her last words and the last moments of her life. You're lucky I didn't make it painful for her."

Cain walked out of the room, slamming the kitchen door behind him. Anika picked up the knife and threw it at the kitchen door as she screamed. Then, she collapsed into tears on the white-tiled kitchen floor. Only feeling the coldness of the tiles, despite Mara's warm embrace around her.


	9. Face to Face

"I hate him," Anika said, her voice muffled against Mara's dress. "I wish he would die."

Mara sighed and said, "He only does what he thinks is best. He wants to protect you, really, he does."

"Protect me from what? Himself?" Anika snapped, wiping the tears from her eyes. "He's the only one around here who keeps putting me in danger. It wasn't like my Aunt waved a knife in my face every time I spoke the **truth**."

"What he says is the truth, whether you believe it or not. I don't know the whole story; you'd have to ask Cain about that one—"

Anika snorted.

Mara continued, "—what I do know is that you were born Susannah Boardman to Malachai and Ruth Boardman. You lived in this house, here." Mara turned to face the window. "I do not know how you left Gatlin because He does not tell me. I don't believe Cain knows either because you both were infants at the time."

She smiled.

"I do not why He has blessed us with your return. All I know is that I am happy to have you here."

Anika shuffled her feet as she looked at the small girl.

"I think I need some time alone, you know, to clear my head and think things through…" said Anika.

"Alright, do you want to step outside for some fresh air?" She nodded and Mara led her to the door.

The air outside nipped gently at Anika, she hugged the dress closer to her body in a desperate effort to cling to the warmth. _I have to get out of here._ Her footsteps did not make a sound as she walked in the dirt. _I could just run, I suppose. I mean, He Who Walks Around the Rows could just strike me down now if he wanted instead of letting me run… if he exists. I can't let myself start to fall for this nonsense._

_My name is Anika Sanders, not Susannah Boardman._

She walked slowly at first, and then quickened her pace as she approached the cornfield. The corn surrounded her on all sides as she pushed through. It caressed her naked arms and ankles, begging for her not to travel any further.

She took off running, as fast as she could.

The corn leaves felt like knives slashing at her with every stalk she passed. She ran until she could no longer see the small town in the distance and her breath begged to slow down if only for a moment or two.

There was a rustling noise, she turned around. _I will not be scared by some gust of wind._

Then, Anika screamed as she felt a hand grip her arm and turn her around.

She was face to face with Cain.


	10. He Speaks

_Mara? _

…_.Mara?_

"Yes."

_It is time._

"For what?"

_The end._

"I don't understand."

_I do not expect you to. Do you trust me?_

"Yes, of course."

_Good. Know that I will take care of you and everything will be fine. I am sending **him** to you again. Entrust the child with him and do everything in your power to prevent the betrayer and the child's mother from taking him. He is our savior._

"Yes, I will do what is commanded…"

The voice spoke no more but Mara could still feel His presence in the room. The sound of footsteps reached her ears.

"Cain?"

She turned around to face the sound.

It was Gabriel.


	11. Caught

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

Cain traced her jaw line with the tip of his knife.

Anika shivered, "Trying to get the hell away from you."

He withdrew the knife and she sighed, letting out all the nervous air. Suddenly, his hand met with her cheek. Her neck snapped to the side.

She remained silent, simply staring him down with a frown on her face. He grabbed a hold of her arm again and started pulling her back towards the town.

"Let me go," Anika demanded.

Cain sneered, "Why should I? I told you not to run. I told you I would find you and hunt you down."

"I don't care, go ahead and kill me," she said as she stared into his eyes.

Cain stopped walking, released his grip on her and just stared.

"I said go ahead and kill me. You heard me," she spat. "Oh, wait; killing is against God isn't it? Or whatever you worship. It's in the fucking Bible. Killing a sibling is even worse, isn't it?"

Her gaze lowered to the knife looped in his belt and then back up to his face. The freckles around across the bridge of his nose and his cheeks blended in with the red flush that was painted there. His body was tense. Anika couldn't get any sort of reading from his gaze.

None-the-less, she struck again. "Might as well do it now," she said, dropping her voice. "Don't you want to live up to your name?"

His arm reached out and grabbed her again, continuing to hall her back to town through the cornfield. "Fuck you," said Anika to protest though she did nothing to fight his grip.

"Save me the trouble of listening to your angst," said Cain.


	12. The Child

Cain still had not released his grip on her even as they entered the house. Mara was nowhere in sight.

"Sit," he commanded and forced her down onto the couch. He disappeared up the stairs. Anika could hear the faint creaking of the floorboards as he moved around. As she closed her eyes and sank deeper into the couch, she listened to the faint mumbles of voices that she couldn't understand. There was no doubt in her mind though that they were talking about her.

Then, she heard footsteps descend down the stairs.

"This is her?" a voice said, definitely male.

Anika opened her eyes. Cain stood with another man. The man could be described as no less than handsome though the intense look in his eyes sent shivers down her spine.

He brushed a strand of dark hair from his eyes and turned his stare towards Cain. "Yes," said Cain with a nod.

The man turned his gaze back to Anika, studying her from head to toe. He exhaled sharply and turned back to the redhead beside him. "She looks like you," he declared, as though he had given this much thought.

Surprisingly, a faint smile formed on Cain's lips and he responded, "Of course. We are twins, though not identical."

The knot in her stomach twisted as though someone had grabbed it and squeezed. Even Anika, as much as she did not want to admit it, could not deny the resemblance between herself and Cain… her brother.

The thought made her nauseous.

"Susannah," Cain said, as though finally acknowledging that she was alive and not a doll. "This is Gabriel."

And what am I supposed to say?

Instead, she just looked at him.

"Shy, isn't she?" said Gabriel with a laugh.

"Quite defiant, too," Cain mumbled.

Gabriel appeared to be in thought, "He always chooses the strong-willed. Hannah was quite…" He paused and didn't consider the thought.

Hannah? The girl from the Hemingford?

She let the thought disappear as the two began to walk towards her.

"We have captured some infidel in your honor," Gabriel said, his voice like liquid silver. "You must be thrilled."

Anika bit down on her lip.

"I believe you have already been acquainted with them. I don't want to kill them, you see, but they possess something I need." He paused. "Something I would kill for."

Shit. It was the Hannah that she had met. Anika felt an anxious pang of despair rise into the air.

He looked intently at her as though expecting a response. "And what would that be?"

"The child – Samuel."


	13. Explanations

"He's just a child!" Anika exclaimed, staring intently into Cain's blue eyes. "How can you just slaughter innocent people just to get your hands on a child?"

Cain laughed.

And then he spoke, his voice as cool as liquid silver melting through her hands. "He is no ordinary child, as you may have guessed. He is the son of He Who Walks Behind the Rows made flesh –"

Anika opened her mouth as if to respond but he cut her off and continued, "— And as He Who Walks Behind the Rows has prophesied he will come to us, his people, and say, 'Repent, for the kingdom of heaven is near'. All shall be done as he has done. He will be our Savior, our Messiah in a world filled to the brim with Unbelievers."

"How can you believe all of this nonsense? You all are crazy, starking mad." Anika brushed a hand down her arm and felt the goosebumps cold against her skin.

"…Do you really believe all of this?"

Cain said nothing, he simply stared at her under the assumption that she would continue.

Anika spoke again, "The Messiah already came… his name was Jesus. I suppose you haven't heard of him though…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say.

His face was flushed, making his normally visible freckles lost in the red. But this time it was Gabriel who spoke.

"And the beast was taken, and with him the false prophet that wrought miracles before him, with which he deceived them that had received the mark of the beast, and them that worshipped his image. These both were cast alive into a lake of fire burning with brimstone," he said coolly, moving closer to her. He paused, brushing a finger down the side of her face before continuing, "And the devil that deceived them was cast into the lake of fire and brimstone, where the beast and the false prophet are, and shall be tormented day and night for ever."

He smiled, his eyes stabbing into her soul. "And ever," he whispered.

"Fuck you," she spat.

Gabriel smiled. "I'll be back for you later Cain, keep your sister company." Cain nodded his response and sat down on the couch next to Anika as Gabriel left the room.

Silence followed until Cain finally said in a low voice, "Look, you don't have to agree with everything Gabriel is saying but just hear me out. Pretend to, at least, because **he will kill you**."

"Fuck you too," Anika said again. "Why should I believe you? You killed my Aunt… my only living relative."

He stood up, face pulsing red with anger. "That woman was **not** your relative. I am your only living relative!"

"And why should I believe you? Huh?" she screamed. "You're a COWARD. A filthy, murdering COWARD, Cain."

He stood his ground and said, "I am your brother. You should believe me because I am your brother, your kin…"

"Go to Hell!" Anika screamed, adrenaline rushing through her veins and she stood up from the couch and faced him. "You are no brother of mine."

"Susannah…" he whispered but it was too late. Anika had already lunged for the knife at his belt.

- - - - - - - - -

Author's Notes: Sorry it's been a really, really long time since I last updated. I'm planning another chapter or two to this story and finally a sequel currently called **Raising Cain.** I'm going to try to update soon!

Quoted directly from Matthew 3:1, Revelations Chapter 19 and Chapter 20 in the Bible, in that order.


End file.
